Джонатан Джостар/Введение
|Кандзи = ジョナサン・ジョースター |Прозвище = ДжоДжо |Рождение = 4 Апреля 1868 |Возраст = 12 (Том 1, гл. 1-5) 20 (Начиная с гл. 6) |Зодиак = Овен |Пол = Мужской |Национальность = Британец |Рост = 195 см |Вес = 105 кг |Волосы = Коричневый (Манга) Синий (Аниме) Чёрный (ASB, EoH) |Глаза = Чёрный (Манга) Синий (Аниме, ASB, EoH) |Отношения = Джордж Джостар I (отец) Мэри Джостар (мать) Дио Брандо (сводный брат) Эрина Джостар (жена) Джордж Джостар II (сын) Джорно Джованна (биологический сын) Джозеф Джостар (внук) *Семейное дерево Джостар |Смерть = 7 Февраля 1889 |Манга = |Манга финал = |Аниме = |Игра = |Сэйю = Танака Хидэюки (PS2) Накаи Кадзуя Юноша, (PS2) Джурота Косуги (OVA) Кацуюки Кониси (Фильм) Казуюки Окицу (Аниме/ASB/EoH) |Тема = PB |Восточный Зодиак = Дракон }} — первый ДжоДжо, представленный в серии; протагонист из части Призрачная кровь. Джонатан — единственный сын состоятельного предпринимателя по имени Джордж Джостар. Он честный и добрый молодой человек, чья жизнь обернулась трагедией после появления в его жизни приёмного брата, Дио Брандо, в последствии ставшего основным антагонистом серии. Обладал хамоном, силой, которой обучил его Уильям Антонио Цеппели. Внешность Детство В детстве Джонатан одевается в соответствии с модой Викторианской эпохи. Его наряд состоит из рубашки, штанов, гольфов и строгих туфель; иногда также костюм дополняется пиджаком, жилеткой и галстуком, лентой или подтяжками. *Во время матчей по боксу, носит майку-безрукавку, шорты и боксерские перчатки. *При времяпровождении с Эриной одет в плоскую кепку с пуговицей на верху и в длинные ботфорты. *При купании в реке на нем можно заметить старомодный полосатый купальник. Молодость К своему совершеннолетию Джонатан обладает достаточно высоким ростом - 195 см, а его телосложение можно описать как очень мускулистое. Личность }}В детстве Джонатан был гордым и озорным, но в то же время добрым. Несмотря на то, что он стремился быть "настоящим джентльменом", Джонатану не хватало манер и в основном он вел себя как нормальный ребенок. Его мать умерла до того, как он помнил ее, и его товарищи-парни, изгнавшие его из-за его статуса, оставили Джонатана несколько одиноким. Хотя сначала у Джонатана не было такой силы воли, Дио невольно стал стимулом её роста, подтолкнув его к краю и унизив его подругу Эрину Пендлтон. Тем не менее, он был достаточно добрым и смелым, чтобы немедленно перейти к спасению Эрины от двух хулиганов, больших, чем он, несмотря на то, что не знал её. Прежде всего, Джонатан стремится стать "настоящим джентльменом". Он носит свое имя Джостара с гордостью, никогда не предавая кодекс поведения, который он установил для себя, и будет относиться к любому собрату с уважением, если он не докажет зло. Джонатан также обладает большой моральной силой и стремлением противостоять конфликтам, которые Дио называет "взрывной силой". Этот порыв, вызванный его любовью к друзьям и близким, позволил ему преодолеть самые тяжелые ситуации, в частности ему удалось спасти свою жену Эрину, когда их лодку одолели зомби, и он был смертельно ранен в горло. Джонатан борется за то, во что он верит, и как только он будет чем-то привержен, он не отступит, пока дело не будет сделано. Во время своего путешествия, чтобы найти лекарство от болезни отца, он попал в засаду группы хулиганов. Он не так сильно вздрогнул, как он схватил нож нападавшего в своей руке, сказав, что у него было намного больше, чем просто четыре пальца. Как джентльмен, Джонатан также добр и позитивен. У Джонатана есть образ мышления, в котором он пытается представить последствия своих действий для других людей, даже если они кажутся врагами. Он доброжелательный и отзывчивый, чувствуя боль, даже когда он побеждает зомби. Несмотря на свое умение бороться, он никогда не нанесет серьезного вреда человеку без уважительной причины. Даже после всего, что сделал Дио, Джонатан все еще считает его своим братом и проливает слезы за него. Его учтивый характер, а также его умственная стойкость и способность противостоять страху и боли - главная причина, по которой Спидвагон решает помочь ему в его путешествии. В течение своей жизни у Джонатана всегда была склонность спасать других, начиная с Эрины и заканчивая мыслью о близлежащем ребенке, когда он мучился от нападения Дио. И все же, Джонатан может испытать праведную ярость на злобу своих врагов и будет добиваться справедливости, победив их. Он признал, что его причина сражаться с Дио была не обязанностью спасать мир, а отомстить за своих близких, которых Дио убил. Более того, он не испытывает сочувствия к по-настоящему отвратительным личностям, с которыми он не знаком, таких как Дуби. Своим мужеством и духом Джонатан ставит себе наследство в качестве первого ДжоДжо в серии. Очарованный Каменной маской, Джонатан попытался изучить её и даже встал на путь археологии. Однако не подумав о том, чтобы надеть её на кого-нибудь, Джонатан сам не обнаружил её истинного предназначения. Отношения Семья *Джордж Джостар I: В молодости отец Джонатана был очень строг к нему, исправляя недостаток манеры за столом и ругая учебу, игнорируя при этом вред, который Дио наносил его сыну. Возможно, это усугубилось тем фактом, что мать Джонатана умерла несколько лет назад, закалив Джорджа и заставив его жестче относиться к своему сыну. Несмотря на это, Джонатан все еще очень любит своего отца, сердито избивая Дио, с которым он дружил последние семь лет, за отравление отца. Когда Дио бросает нож в Джонатана, Джордж жертвует собой, чтобы заблокировать нож, и комментирует, что «не так уж плохо умереть в руках своего сына». *Мэри Джостар: Хотя отношения Джонатана с его матерью никогда не видны, поскольку она была убита, когда он был еще младенцем, он, как показывают, очень любит её, задумчиво смотрит на ее фотографию и плачет после того, как Дио разрушает его жизнь с его прибытием. * Дэнни: Джонатан и Дэнни установили прочную связь с тех пор, как Дэнни спас Джонатана от утопления в реке. Показано, что Джонатан очень рассержен, когда Дио пнул Дэнни ногой, и он неудержимо рыдал, когда семья похоронила Дэнни. Дэнни все еще появляется в воспоминаниях своего хозяина, когда Джонатан вспоминает, как сражался с Дэнни за кость. *Эрина Пендлтон: Любовный интерес Джонатана и в конце концов его жена сначала вручает ему носовой платок вскоре после того, как он избит хулиганами. Джонатан впоследствии признается ей в любви, которую она, по крайней мере частично, принимает, пока Дио не входит и не крадет ее первый поцелуй, чтобы расстроить обоих. Однако Эрина возвращается после того, как сгорел особняк Джостар, и медсестры возвращают Джонатану здоровье, разжигая отношения между ними еще раз. Эти двое женаться после того, как Джонатану удается победить Дио с помощью своего хамона, и их отношения продолжаются до глубокой старости Эрины, где ее воспоминания о Джонатане мешают ей вступить в отношения с Робертом Спидвагоном. *Giorno Giovanna: Many years after Jonathan's death, DIO uses Jonathan's body to get around in the world now, during which he sires 4 children, one of which is Giorno. Of all the children, Giorno is born first and carries the birthmark thanks to Jonathan's DNA present in his body. While a slightly darker side of Giorno exists, resembling DIO's ruthlessness (albeit towards evil people), he retains a noble heart and desire to help innocents, closer to Jonathan's ideals. Друзья *Robert E. O. Speedwagon: Jonathan's most loyal friend. An enemy at first, he later joined Jonathan on his quest after seeing the protagonist's dedication and courteous nature. In his later years, he founded The Speedwagon Foundation, which has become the Joestar Family's most useful asset in battling Stand users and supernatural research. *Will Anthonio Zeppeli: Jonathan, upon meeting Zeppeli, was initially perplexed by his appearance and strange abilities. After Zeppeli explains his actions and the significance of the Ripple, Jonathan grows to trust Zeppeli completely and looks up to him as a mentor. Zeppeli eventually sacrifices himself to save Jonathan and transfers his energy and life force to him, moments before dying. Jonathan tearfully avenges Zeppeli by killing Tarkus. *Poco: As with the rest of his party, Jonathan felt it necessary to look after Poco during his battle against Dio and his undead army. He takes it upon himself to save Poco's sister during their infiltration of Dio's castle. *Tonpetty: Given the short time-sharing, their relationship was nothing more than a cordial respect and empathy with them over the death of Zeppeli. *Dire: Dire died too fast to exchange more than a few words with him. However, it is Jonathan who takes revenge on his hands against Dio. *Straizo: Given the short time-sharing, their relationship was nothing more than a cordial respect and empathy with them over the death of Zeppeli. However after Jonathan's death, it is Straizo who adopts the child that Jonathan's saves and gives to Erina and eventually teaches the child in the ways of the Ripple. Since Straizo's adoptive daughter married his son that would essentially make them brothers-in-law. Враги *Dio Brando: In their childhood, Dio and Jonathan do not get along well due to Dio's antagonism towards Jonathan and his ability to both outshine him and ruin his relationships greatly. Years later at Hugh Hudson Academy, Jonathan is shown to have become friendly with Dio, though Jonathan still suspects that something is suspicious about Dio's behavior, while Dio had been plotting to take over the Joestar household. Their antagonism reaches a peak when Dio poisons, and later kills, Jonathan's father and transforms into a vampire. Regardless, both maintain some degree of respect towards one another, as shown when Jonathan suicidally attempts to pin Dio on a pointed statue as the Joestar mansion burned down & destroyed his body in their final battle, and Dio acknowledges Jonathan shortly before attempting to take over Jonathan's body. In the end, Jonathan failed to stop Dio and his body is possessed by him. Their relationship sparks a legacy that continues well into the future parts of the series. *Wang Chan: As the man who gave Dio the poison that was used to try and kill his father, Jonathan despised Wang Chan. Unlike Dio, Wang Chan had no respect for Jonathan and constantly insulted him. During his final battle with Dio, Jonathan used the last of his Ripple to kill Wang Chan and use his body to blow up the ship and Dio with it. *Tarkus: Jonathan was originally awestruck at Tarkus having learned of him in history books, but after he destroyed the remains of his comrade Bruford, Jonathan lost all respect for him. The two would later battle in a castle chained together and said battle would lead to Zeppeli's death, in anger and sadness Jonathan destroyed Tarkus. *Bruford: Like Tarkus, Jonathan highly respected Bruford due to his reputation as a great fighter and knight. After their battle, Bruford also grew to respect Jonathan and gave him his sword before his death. *Jack the Ripper: Because he was one of Dio's minions and an infamous serial killer, Jonathan knew Jack was a threat and had to be stopped. In the end, Jonathan destroyed Jack with his Ripple. Отношения в Eyes of Heaven (The information below derives from a Video Game not written by Araki. As such, it may not be considered canon.) * Giorno Giovanna: When the two are the same team, Giorno will ask Jonathan everything he knows about DIO. If victorious, Giorno will mention that DIO is his father, surprising Jonathan. * Jotaro Kujo: At first it was upsetting that Jotaro referred to Jonathan as his ancestor. Later Jonathan felt in his heart that he was succeeding his own lineage, to the point of asking Jotaro to finish Heaven Ascension DIO in his place during the main story's final battle. Also, if Jotaro is Part 4 version, he mentioned to Jonathan's grandson and Jotaro's grandfather Joseph Joestar. * Joseph Joestar: Jonathan is impressed by Joseph's tactics and Ripple. He states that Old Joseph reminds him of his father. * Kars: Upon encountering him, Jonathan will recognize Kars as the one who created the Stone Masks and seeks to kill him and destroy the Stone Masks. Kars seeks to kill Jonathan simply because he is a Hamon user and later attempts to recruit him to his side, considering his death to be a waste. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Часть 2 = * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Часть 3 = * * * * * * * * * * |-| Часть 4 = * |Эпизоды= Часть 1 = * * * * * * * * * |-| Часть 2 = * * * * * * * |-| Часть 3 = * * * * * }} Примечания